Brother of the Hero
by Pyroice
Summary: John is a normal 16 year old til he is attacked by a hellhound. What powers does he posses Who is his father Find out in brother of the hero
1. Intro

My name's John, and I'm on the run. Why you ask? Monsters. Need I say more?  
Ok then. It started 5 day ago when a large black dog thing tryed to kill me.

***flashback***

I was walkin home from school when I heard a growl and looked behind me and saw a large black dog the size of a dumbster chasing me. "Shit," I muddered as I ran as fast as i could tord my house. I'm from Georgia by the way. As I ran a boy no older than 18 stepped out of the allyway with a bronze sword an cut the beast down in one swing. "Who the hell are you," I ask "Not here," He said

When we got to my house i asked who he was again he said his name was Percy Jackson. "What to come in?" I asked him. "Sure uh what did you say your name was?" "I didn't" He looked at me funny.

We went inside an called to my mom. She came and asked "who is this" "Percy Jackson" I replied "How are you miss..." "Hannah call me Hannah, Percy" "Hannah your son John is a demigod. I need to take him to a safe place called camp half blood."Ok John get your stuff together" ten minites later we leave for camp half blood

***End of Flashback***

That was five days ago, now we are at Percy's mom's house. "Mom, we sould get going," Percy said. "Thank you Miss Jackson," I call as we leave

"So where to know mate", I ask Percy. "Camp Half-Blood"

**End of chapter one reveiw please THX**


	2. Arrival at Camp

**"Interesting. Keep going! I wanna see what happens." Thank you to Lioness Deity for reveiwing and share with friends here is the next chapter.**

As we drive towords camp half-blood I heard a noice. "What was that" "What was what?" Mrs. Jackson replied. "A hissing sound" "Where?" "That way"I point to the right of the car. "Crap, mom pull over," Percy said. Sudden a large serpent apeared for the trees. "What the hell is that!" I shout "I don't know" Percy called. "Should we run" "Yeah" We then run up the hill to our back. Percy pulles out riptide and swings but the blade passes right though. "What the hell," Percy shouted in surpise "Tose it here perce i have an idea" Now my ideas are mostly crazy and inpulive but they work sometimes. He toses the sword and i hit the snake with the flat and it shatters like glass. "Thanks but what made you think of that?" "I don't know let's move mate" " 'k bye mom" pecry calls as we enter the camp.

"Come on we should go see Chiron" "As in the trainer of Hercules ,Chiron" "Yeah" "Is he in that house down there" "yeah" "race yah" I say as i run down the hill "No fair he says as he runes after me. I beat him to the pourch "Ha, I win" "cheater" he replices,"come on let's go see Chiron now" Hold on let me catch my breath" I say " 'k, I'll go get him"

About five minates later Percy and a centar walk out the door. "I am Chiron who are you youmg man?" "John, sir" "Ok, Percy will you take him on a tour of the camp" "Sure, come on John let's go"

As we tour around camp half blood I ask Percy Questins like When do I get a weapon. "How about now," he replies as we walk torwdes a grey building. Percy nocks and boy about 13 opens the door. "Hi Malcom, is Annabeth here?" "Yeah, Annabeth Percy is here" "Hi seaweedbrain who this" the girl Annabeth askes. "John lass" I say "Are you new?" "aye lass" "Ok why are you here" "We're here about a weapon for me, Annabeth" ''ok follow me"

We head to the back of the cabin and into a small metal shed and look at bows swords spears and varios other weapon. I nodes a silver sword with blue lines on it in the corner and go get it "This one" I say as I draw the sword. "I've never seen that sword before" Annabeth said "It was in the corner over there behind some spears" "Take it I guess" "Urkisuka" "What?" Percy asked "Spirt Surge"

**End of chapter two **

**Reveiw please and thank you**

**I have ADHD so it is hard for me to sit down and write but I will update as so I Finish a chapter THX**


	3. Blade of Power

"Spirit surge" I reply to Annabeth as I look over the blade. "Strange name" she replied "yeah you should take it to Chiron" "ok"

"Chiron" I call out to the ancient teacher. "yes John" "can i show you something" "What is it?" "This" I say as I draw Urkisuka "Where did you find that blade boy?" Mr.D asked shocked. "The athena cabin why?" "That blade is very ancient and powerful" "How powerful?" "Godly powerful" "But then how..." "can you wield it? I do not know my boy perhaps time will tell" Chiron cuts me off. "Good bye Chiron" I call as I leave the big house

***Time skip to camp fire beacuse lazy writter is lazy***

As Percy and I walk to the camp-fire/sing-along I tell him what chiron told me "shit dude really" "yeah but something has me nervis about toight" "oh really what?" "Just a new place I guess" I lie to him and hate my self for it, but he should learn if it showes up like i think it will.

After the sing along chiron calles me up "Campers, this is John..." "Ransuto" I call out. Just after I say that a silver tridant aperrs over my head as a burning fealing hits my arm. I scream in pain and pass out

**done for now to lioness he is half australian half greek(godly father duh) read and review bye **

**recomedations **

**heroes united by theseuslives**


	4. AN Sorry plz read

**hate to do this but half my keyboard broke i am typing this on my on screen keyboard it is a pain getting a replacement asap again sorry **

**pyroice**


	5. knowledge of the mark

**sorry about the an last chapter had to let all my readers know that my busted keybourd it fing sucks now on with the story is is now fis**

I wake up three days later in the medical part of the big house. "What the hell happened" I ask as I sit up "We do not know my boy. how do you feel" Chiron asked "Powerful" "How so" "Like nothing could touch me" "Strange" "What do you mean" "You were out for three days" "Ok any idea why sir" "None at the moment" 'it was my mark' a voice in my head said 'what mark and who are you' 'I am racona the spirt of light' 'ok lady what did I do to get you mark'  
'nothing i chose you' "why me?" I ask out loud "why you what" Annabeth asked me. "nothing arm hurts was wondering why is it me" "ok" she said and then left "Chiron can I talk with you privately" I ask the old teacher "ok walk with me"

"What is on your mind young half blood?" He asked "Please don't call me a half blood people used it to insult me" "I understand" "you do? Why?"'You are not the first of your kind i have met" ok Back on topic I what to ask if the name Rancona rings a bell' I ask him "yes she is an anchent spirt of light thought to have faded 5000 yars ago why? "She is in my head and gave me her mark what is does im not sure" "Nor do I young demigod nor do I"


End file.
